ONESHOTS
by Jakup
Summary: Scattered one shots that may or may not be related to each other or my other fic 'Safe' Rated M because you could find anything in here.
1. Roulette

A/N Ok so Eli's mum is Russian in this and Dr Blakk is aware of this somehow doesn't matter how.

Will Shane grunted as he was forced to his knees and held there, he felt metal snap closed around his wrists behind his back, "Dad." He looked up Eli was surrounded, Blakk's men didn't try to restrain him which was unusual but it didn't change anything, they couldn't get away now with a straight up fight, they'd both be gunned down in seconds. Eli clearly knew it too, his blaster was lowered but his arms where tense ready to react at the slightest spark of a threat. "Put the blaster down Eli and remove your bandoleer" Blakk ordered from somewhere behind him Will's eyes locked with his sons and he gave a small nod, the sixteen year old moved slowly eyes still flicking warily as he set both items at his feet. "Good now walk over here" Eli hesitated before walking towards them stiffly, Will wondered if he was regretting not bringing the rest of the gang on this mission, probably. They'd not expected Blakk to be involved suddenly Eli froze and a moment latter Will heard the unmistakable click of a revolver, surely it couldn't be? Standard guns weren't found anywhere in Slugterra, it couldn't be. He started to turn his head and immediately felt a muzzle press into the back of his skull, stopping his movement. "What's going on" He looked back up at his son's nervous voice

"Your part Russian aren't you Eli?" _no _the pieces fell together like the ingredients of a chemical weapon in Will's mind

"Blakk please don't make him do this" Will begged ignoring the muzzle pressed against and turning desperately he was answered by the bash of the Gun against his jaw. "Dad"

"Not another step Eli" he heard Dr Blakk say as he turned back "Or should I say Elisei. I must admit with the pronunciation of your nickname I'd never of guessed but of course I found out anyway. now answer the question"

Will watched his son's eyes flick nervously and was sure he was looking at the revolver "Yes, my mum was Russian" a moment later Dr Blakk was knelt beside Will and he could only watch as right in front of his face Blakk opened the cylinder that he saw now was empty and inserted a single bullet into the chamber. He then quickly spun the cylinder and clicked it back into place "you know what I want you to do Elisei" Blakk said walking towards the shocked teen. "Blakk please" Will begged, in a second the gun had been turned to him and with two consecutive clicks one for the hammer the other the trigger he froze. "Congratulations Will you've just made this more interesting. Your son now has a one in five chance of dying" The man felt sick to his stomach, his eyes burned and he bit his tongue to stay silent. "know that if you try to shoot me your father will be killed, if you die, your father will be killed. My purpose here is to kill your father or break him, just watching this will do that so if you live, I let you both go. Or you could leave now and I'd let you, but your father would die." Blakk said his voice venomous, with a shaking hand Will watched his son take the gun.

He stared at it taking deep breaths and tentatively ran his other hand over the weapon that might soon kill him, it was so strange to watch and seemed almost too private of a moment to be witnessed. Then Will heard as the Eli's thumb clicked the hammer into place, he was gasping and his hand shook as he raised it slowly to his temple. The blond man who still held the muzzle of what he assumed must be a blaster against his head let out a short gleeful laugh but there was nervousness behind it, like it was all just for show. Will stared as Eli's index finger slowly closed around the trigger but didn't pull it. He felt like he should be crying but for some reason he couldn't not now, not yet, Eli took a slow breath inhale and exhale then his eyes locked with Will's "Все будет хорошо" and he pulled the trigger.

Will finally let the tears spill from his eyes, he felt the metal fall away from his wrists as the gun hit the floor. He rushed forward, taking his son in his arms as he sank to the floor, his legs shaking "Elisei, Ты в порядке, сын, ты в порядке" his whole body was shaking, they both where. He could think of nothing else but to hold his son close as tears soaked into his shirt until the boys hiccuping breaths slowly evened out. "Dad I was so scared" he heard the boy whisper long after all of Blakk's men had left and they where thankfully alone,

"I know son I was terrified you'd die. I wish we hadn't named you Elisei, maybe then this wouldn't have happened."

"I like my name, and I don't think it would make a difference, Blakk new my nationality, not just my name."

"Maybe, I'm just so glad your ok"

"me too, we should probably head back to the gang. They'll wonder where we are and I'd feel safer on home ground right now" Will slowly released his embrace. "Eli" he put his hands on the boys shoulders making him look at him "never gamble with your life again ok."

"I didn't have much of a choice"

"you could have left me behind"

"I'd never do that dad, not to you and not to any of my team either."

Will was silent for a long time "I know I can't change your mind about that... so I guess the rest of us have to stay out of trouble, come on." He pulled the boy too his feet and they left for home.

Russian-

Ce budet kharasho -(It'll be alright)

Tyv poryadke syn tyv poryadke -(Your ok son your ok)


	2. Scars Unseen

The air blew cool around the clearing nearby the Shane hideout, Trixie shuffled back and forward keeping her guard up throwing a few light punches to the empty air too loosen up her shoulders as she seized up her opponent. The raven haired teen looked equally cautious but she knew he was too cocky for his own good, they'd been working on that. Eli was taller than her by a fair bit but as they began circling each other she noticed the way he placed his back foot, it wasn't too obvious but it was no secret to the gang that Eli's right ankle was weaker than the left. He'd broken it as a kid and it never fully recovered, she'd use that to her advantage. He darted forward, she ducked a hook and twisted under his arm, to come up behind him; but he saw it coming and quickly put distance between them turning to face her again. She attacked next and he blocked her punch and jabbed, she leaned out of the way and kicked her foot out directly for his ankle. She knew not to use too much force but it wasn't needed when he managed to jump back, they exchanged blows a bit, testing each other. "Take him down Trixie" she saw Eli grin at Kord's words and she smiled too, time to finish this. She caught Eli's next jab and pulled him off balance as she swept by him, a quick knock behind the right knee got him down, that's where things went wrong. She snaked her arm around his neck, a simple choke hold she would use all the time sparring with her brother, but the effect on Eli was instant. Unseen to her his eyes widened in panic and he lashed out hitting her in the ribs with his elbow. She gasped in pain, immediately letting go and he lurched away from her hold, turning quickly to face her, panting in fright. "Woah, Eli calm down" Kord rushed between them hands up in a placating gesture but it was like their leader didn't even see him. He stared at the ground hyperventilating, his shoulders trembling while adrenaline wracked his body. Trixie got up wincing but stared in confusion "Eli" she said limping toward him and warily kneeling next to him when he dropped to his knees. It was like he couldn't hear her "Eli can you hear me, calm down, just breath your fine" she didn't know what had triggered him having a panic attack but he obviously didn't believe he was fine. "Your ok, your safe" she slowly reached a hand towards him, "careful Trixie"

"Kord he's our friend you sound like he's a rabid slughound" she replied gently laying a hand on his arm, he flinched "your ok, your ok" she comforted slowly stroking his arm. Gradually his breathing slowed and she felt his tense muscles relax slightly "Trixie I-I'm sorry" he stuttered.

"I'm fine it's ok... are you alright?"

He looked up at her "I'm alright, j-just worried I'd hurt you, are you sure your ok?"

"I'm fine but Eli there's no way I'm gonna believe you had a panic attack because you thought your hurt me, you lashed out because something made you panic."

"I'm alright, it was nothing?" he tried in a last ditch effort to get her to drop the subject.

"It was the choke hold wasn't it." Trixie said quietly.

"I don't like things around my neck, never have... but it's more than that... Can-can we head back to the hideout?

She was about to argue when he added, "I don't want to explain twice" she nodded, he got up from the defensive ball he was still in with his crossed legs pulled up against his chest and hesitated. It took her a second to realise he was waiting for her or Kord to take the lead, that was strange but what about the last fifteen minuets wasn't so she took the lead down the path towards the hideout.

...

(Later that night)

When they got back they told Pronto simply that Eli had something important to tell them all and now they where in the main room of the hideout; Pronto lounging across his armchair, Kord standing on one side of the coffee table with Trixie curled up gingerly due to her bruised ribs on one side of the couch opposite him.

Eli was pressed against the other side of the couch sitting tensely with his arms pressed tight to his sides and his hands interlinked over his legs staring down and taking up as little space as he possibly could.

"Ok" Kord broke the silence and Trixie winced at his tone "care to explain why you hurt Trixie" Pronto perked up and looked in surprise at the dark haired sixteen year old under question.

He was silent for several long seconds and Trixie watched as Kord visibly became frustrated and opened his mouth to speak again when a hushed voice filled the empty quiet. "When I was five my parents split up cause my mum didn't like my dad being here all the time... she wanted a partner who she could see often" The gang where focused on him now "when I was seven she got her wish but... he wasn't kind, in fact he was the opposite." Eli paused "w-what I'm about to tell you... my-my dad doesn't know any of it." Slowly the other members of the gang exchanged glances, taking in the trust Eli was putting in them right now, then Kord now with a guilty look in his eyes nodded for him to continue. "This guy T-Tom he-he beat me and my mom, he even..." he took a deep breath "he even used a belt on me sometimes."

"Eli! If-if you don't want to tell us this it's OK" Kord said, his voice sounded choked with guilt for pushing him to reveal this. Blue eyes immediately looked up at him "It's ok Kord I-I think I need to get it off my chest." He looked now at the table as he spoke again "what he did to mom was worse"

"Why didn't she leave him?" Trixie asked cursing her curiosity as she said it and Eli's breathing quickened slightly, several deep breaths later "He threatened to... do things... to me if she disobeyed him." Kord drew in a sharp breath through gritted teeth and when Trixie looked up he looked like he was trying very hard not to punch something, she heard a whimper and saw a few tears slowly leak from Eli's eyes. She glanced over at Pronto who was glaring into space growling softly, she thought that was it when Eli spoke again, his voice now strained and slightly breathless with tears. "One day when I was ten he got really angry an..." his voice cracked and he reached up almost unconsciously to rub his neck "he g-got me on the ground, an..." He was hyperventilating again with tears streaming down his face as his eyes seemed to stare at something they couldn't see. "I c-could feel his-his" he coughed on tears trying to get his voice back under control "It was..." he paused to take a breath again and Trixie felt a tear trickle down her cheek "I fought him and he st-strangled me. I passed out and my mum came in a few minutes later when he was about to r... _caugh caugh_ he-he nearly did it." Trixie felt her heart clench "my mum stopped him"

Trixie stared in disbelief slowly taking deep breaths "that's why... Eli I promise I'll never, ever use that hold on you again" she moved towards him ignoring the pain that stretched through her ribs and hugged him, it took a few seconds for him to return the hug resting his head against her shoulder she felt his breathing slowly even out again.

"Eli why didn't you tell us before" Kord's tone to Trixie's relief was gentle not accusatory he lifted his head and she looked at him

"I hoped you'd never have to find out" he said.

"Is your mother safe now?" It was Pronto's who asked the question,

"yeah she is, that was the last night we had to worry about him" Eli replied, "he's dead now."

"That's good I guess" Kord said, Trixie nodded silently, re tightening the hug "It's getting late" she said reluctantly "we should probably all get to bed." Kord and Pronto nodded and said there good nights heading towards their rooms, Eli seemed about as reluctant as she was to break the hug. But that was Ok because she had one last question to ask him "is there any other triggers?" she asked. Eli shifted making a little noise that she took to mean he didn't want to answer that but he answered anyway "I don't know; probably, I haven't had anyone... um straddling me since." She hummed her acknowledgement, "just for the record by the way, I have always hated anything on my neck" Some of the happiness had returned to his voice and she smiled whispering something into his ear. He looked up "I-I'll keep that in mind", she chuckled at his awkwardness.

They fell asleep like that, curled up on the couch, safe.


End file.
